


Sweet Creature

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Barely Legal Charlie, Daddy/Dom Miles, F/M, I refuse to apologize, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: Her car had broken down on her way home from class in the middle of a snowstorm. Her parents were of course out of town as usual and her younger brother was away at his private school, not that he could drive, so that left Uncle Miles.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Miles Matheson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an early entry in the flood of upcoming Christmas fics that have nothing to do with Christmas.

Charlie sat in her car, huddled in the back seat under the sleeping bag she kept back there just for an emergency like this. 

Her car had broken down on her way home from class in the middle of a snowstorm. Her parents were of course out of town as usual and her younger brother was away at his private school, not that he could drive, so that left Uncle Miles. 

She squirmed inside her sleeping bag, her pussy throbbing at the thought of the tall dark-headed man. 

The way she had to tilt her head back to look at him and the way he smelled like leather and whiskey made her want to rub against him like a cat. 

And Charlie saw the way he looked at her under half-lidded eyes, a hand clenched next to his hip as she bent over in her uniform rooting around in the fridge for a snack, surprised to find that he had snuck into the room after her, watching her like she was the snack. 

Her panties were soaked from that thought alone. 

She doesn’t hear his SUV when he pulls off the road behind her and is startled when the car door flies open, causing the sleeping bag and her skirt to go flying, revealing her white cotton boy shorts with the wet crotch to her uncle. She squeals in protest at the cold gust of air. 

“Charlie!” 

Jerking up in the seat, the sleeping bag falling to her waist, Charlie looked up wide-eyed at her Uncle. 

Miles ran his gaze over her, not missing the hard nipples pressed against the white blouse of her uniform. 

“Are you alright?” He asked over the howl of the wind. 

“J-Ju-just cold,” she managed to get out around her chattering teeth. 

Miles nodded. “Grab your stuff and let’s go. The motor club will be here shortly.”

Shoving everything into her backpack, she scooted across the seat. Taking her backpack and making sure the sleeping bag is wrapped tightly around her, Miles scooped her up, slamming the door closed with his boot, and carried her back to his SUV.

He opened the door with one hand as Charlie burrowed against his chest and tossed her backpack in, keeping her snuggly against him as he pushed his seat back, settling in as he turned up the heat. 

Slipping his hand inside the sleeping bag with her, Miles rubbed a large calloused hand over her arm helping to warm her up before moving his hand lower still, down her leg, and back up inside her thigh.

He inhaled deeply as his fingers brushed against the seam of her panties. “I can smell your sweet little pussy from here, Charlie,” he murmured next to her ear. 

She’s still shivering but this time for a different reason.

“Can I taste Charlie? Can Uncle Miles taste your sweet little pussy?”

Charlie looks up at him, blue eyes turning the color of a summer storm as she nods and he slips his hand inside her panties, his hand cupping her mons before his thick middle finger separates her lower lips and he slips a finger inside of her, stroking in and out. She can feel his cock growing beneath her, pressing up against her ass.

“Still got your cherry?” he asks, thumbing her clit before sli pping another finger in with the first, causing her breath to hitch.

“Yes,” Charlie replied breathlessly as he pulled his fingers out of her and licked his fingers clean as a tow truck pulled up alongside them and backed up in front of Charlie’s car. 

Miles moved her over to the passager seat, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Be right back,” he says, his voice huskier than she’s ever heard it. 

When he steps out of the car, Charlie curls into the sleeping bag to keep the cold off of her as he talks to the driver, handing over her keys. Climbing back in, he reaches over buckling her in. “All set,” he says meeting her eyes. “Let’s get you home.”

They make the trip in silence. 

* * *

Pulling up into the driveway he glances over at her. “Stay here. I’ll go unlock the house and then come back out for you.”

“I can walk you know.”

He looks at her with a glower and she promptly shuts her mouth nibbling at her bottom lip. 

Turning the vehicle off, Miles darts towards the front door, returning a moment later, letting Charlie grab her bag and bundled up in the sleeping bag before carrying her into the house.

Putting her on her feet, Miles kept ahold of her as he locked the door and set the alarm. 

Leading her to her room, he tugged the sleeping bag away from her, tossing it and her backpack aside. 

“Get undressed," he growls. 

Charlie hesitated and Miles reached towards her in concern.

“What? What is it, baby?”

"No one has ever seen me in just my underwear," she whispered, looking up at him from under her lashes. 

Miles’ nose flared. “You mean no one’s ever seen or touched that sweet little pussy before now?

Charlie shook her head, a pretty pink blush spreading across her cheeks and down her throat. He desperately wants to see how far it goes. 

“Get undressed and get on the bed,” he tells her again, before walking over to the door to close and lock it. 

Charlie does as he asks, climbing up on the bed naked, as he undresses, fisting his meaty cock, using his thumb to spread leaking precum over the tip.

“Spread your legs, Charlie.”

She spreads her legs without hesitation and when his tongue hits her folds, she fists the sheets of her unmade bed in her hands as pleasure snacks through her belly. 

He hums against her skin, giving her a moment’s reprieve. “You taste like honey and peaches,” he tells her, licking at her cream, flicking his tongue against her clit on every upstroke.

“Jesus, you’re flowing like a river, Charlie,” he rasps out. “I think you need something to plug that up.”

Charlie nods nonsensically. “Oh yes, Uncle Miles,” she replies, watching as his eyes turn even darker. 

Moving up onto the bed between her legs, Miles rubs the tip of his cock against her slit. Her pussy looks so tight he’s afraid he’ll hurt her, but he’s too far gone now. Bending his head he licks and kisses his way up her stomach to her nipples. 

Dipping his cock head into her slit, he clenches his teeth at the feel of her hot folds around him. She’s going to literally rip the cum right out of him. He leans back over her, propping himself up on his elbows until their practically nose to nose, and pushes halfway into her hot wet pussy. 

“Uncle Miles!” Charlie gasps, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“Shhh,” he whispers. “It’ll feel better soon, baby” he promises, licking and nibbling at the corner of her mouth.

Her sheath clamps down around him when he pushes deeper, her scent clogging his senses. Reaching between them he pinches her clit as he breeches her. 

“Are you okay?” he asks in a murmur, kissing the tears away. “Does it still hurt?”

Charlie shakes her head. “No, it stopped hurting just like you promised. Why did you stop? Am-Am I not good?”

Miles shakes his head, pressing kisses at the corner of her mouth. “Your perfect, baby girl. Your pussy is just so tight, I thought you might need a minute. Are you ready for more?

“Yes, please,” she breathes, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. “I want you to fuck me, Uncle Miles.” 

Miles’ abs clench as he rubs her clit in praise before plunging every inch of his cock into her tight pussy, swallowing her startled cry with his mouth as he grinds the base of his cock against her clit. 

The walls of her pussy ripple against him as her fingers dig into his back. 

“Oh, Uncle Miles, you’re so big!” Charlie cries out even as she hooks her heels into his ass. 

Miles’s hips drive his cock into her, their bodies slapping together with Miles’ steady strokes. 

Her cunt walls quake around him, wet heat soaking him as she peaks. His balls harden as cum races up his shaft and shoots into her pussy. He presses his mouth against her own, kissing the breath out of her. 

He tilts back, watching his cock as it slides out of her tight hole, and then rolls her over, tucking her knees up underneath her. The sight of her tight little ass making him hard all over again. He smacks one cheek just to see it jiggle. “Ass up!” he demands. 

Charlie centers herself on all fours and wiggles her ass in his face. 

He sets back on his haunches, stroking himself as he observes her puckered asshole twitching then lowers his gaze watching their shared release leak from her pussy. 

Grabbing her ass, he runs his thumbs along the cleft. “I”m going to claim this hole as well,” he murmurs more to himself than her. 

Sliding his hand down, he presses his thumb into her pussy watching his cum leak down her thigh. He continues until the flow stops and holding onto her hips sinks his fingers into her pink slit. 

“Uncle Miles!” Charlie cries, wriggling her hips. 

“That’s it baby girl, scream for me,” he orders.

Lifting her hips back up, he lines his up cock and plunges inside her tight little cunt. Grasping her hips, he goes balls deep with each thrust as Charlie cries out in what he figures is a combination of pleasure and pain from the words that fall from her luscious lips. When he feels her tunnel begin to constrict, he smacks her ass hard, leaving a handprint, and then does it again. 

“That’s it, little girl, cum for your Uncle Miles,” he growled. 

And that’s all it takes. Her back arches and her pussy clamps down on his cock like a vise. Grabbing her by the throat, he pulls her back against him as he shoots his load deep inside her, grunting loudly in satisfaction with each pulse of his cock before collapsing down beside her. 

“What do we do when we make a mess, Charlotte?” he askes in a stern voice.

He watches her closely as she looks between his face and his fluid-covered cock. “We clean it up?”

“That’s right, baby girl. We clean up our mess. Now get that pussy up here,” he orders, maneuvering her into a sixty-nine position.” 

“This sweet little pussy, belongs to me, baby girl. No one touches it unless I tell you they can. Do you understand?” 

“Yes Uncle Miles,” came her muffled reply. “I understand. My pussy is all yours.”

“Good girl,” he hummed, kneading her ass as he sucked and licked at her cunt. “I have so much to teach you.”

~End~


End file.
